Many conventional hoppers discharge granular or particulate material directly through a funnel shaped discharge opening by gravity feeding the material through the hopper. However, one problem with such conventional hoppers is the amount of dust dispersed into the surrounding environment. This can result in some of the material being wasted during the conveying process. Further, the amount of dust, particularly fine dust, being discharged into the surrounding air is undesirable and can damage machinery. Further, such dust can pose a health hazard for persons exposed to the dust.
It is a non-limiting object of the invention to provide a material discharge apparatus and method of operation thereof that overcomes at least some of the abovementioned problems, or at least to provide the public with a useful choice.